wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Chompworks Galaxy
The Chompworks Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy 2. It is a galaxy that requires the use of the Spring Mushroom. Gearmos inhabit this area. Incoming Chomps (hense the name) are most common enemies in the galaxy. They usually block the path to the Launch Star. The are also moving platforms resembling bolts that Mario must traverse to gain the Power Star. To unlock this galaxy get 35 Power Stars. Planets- Starting Planet- The Starting Planet has a platform with Incoming Chomps rolling on it, once they touch an obstacle, they'll break. To process, Mario must stand on the obstacle which will come down, and wait until one of the Chomps is closed to run. The Chomp will continue rolling and end up on a Gearmo's hole revealing a Launch Star. Lava Planet Hense the name, the Lava Planet is a planet filled with lava. To progress, Mario must take the path that the Incoming Chomps are rolling on. Mario must get past them carefully to progress. An easier way to get past them is to use the platform where the mini Chomps are rolling on. This planet has two Gearmos that try to stop the Chomps in their path, and a green Warp Pipe which leads into a room with Chance Cubes. Flipping Platforms Planet Like the Flip Swap Galaxy, this planet has red and blue platforms that flip when Mario performs a Spin. He must use the flipping tiles to an Incoming Chomp enter the chomp hole and reveal a Launch Star. Octoombas can also be found on this planet. Rising Platforms Planet This planet is also covered in lava. To progress, Mario must use the ! Switches to make blue platforms rise. At the end, a Golden Chomp is found rolling. Mario must bring it to the Chomp Hole at the entrance to collect the first mission's Power Star. Chomp Screw Planets These are unaccessible planets. They are seen when Mario flies toward the Castle Planet. They are screws with two different-colored gears. They are both spinning and have several Chomps on it. Castle Planet This planet is shaped like a castle. It is only accessible after beating the first mission. It has some platforms that help Spring Mario reach its top and grab the Power Star. Some of them are shaped like gears. The enemies encountered here are Paragoombas. Missions- Where Chomps are Made of Gold To get this Power Star and complete the mission, Mario must make his way to the Rising Platforms Planet. To do so, he must make one of the Incoming Chomps on the Starting Planet fall into a chomp hole and the Launch Star. Mario will find himself on the Lava Planet. He has to make his way to the Launch Star while avoiding the Incoming Chomps. On the Flipping Platforms Planet, he must make the Incoming Chomp fall into the hole by pulling a lever found at the far left of the level. A Launch Star will appear, which Mario should use. When Mario lands on the Rising Platforms Planet, he must use the ! Switches to make platforms rise, and he must jump on them before they drop back down again. Then Mario must bring a Golden Chomp into a hole at the entrance of the planet. When it falls it releases a Power Star. Enemies *Incoming Chomps *Golden Chomp *Octoombas Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Lava Planet *Flipping Platforms Planet *Rising Platforms Planet Spring into the Chompworks When Mario visits this galaxy for the second time, he'll find Spring Mushrooms on this planet. To complete this mission, Mario must use the first Launch Star locate don the first planet's obstacle (first drop an Incoming Chomp into the chomp hole). On the Lava Planet, the player notice that the small platforms disappeared, so the only way to get past the Incoming Chomps is to jump over them using the Spring Mario form. When he gets past them, smaller versions of Incoming Chomps will roll over, and Mario doesn't need the Spring Mushroom this time. The Launch Star is at the end of this planet. When using it, Mario lands on the Castle Planet. He must use the Spring Mushroom to get to the top and collect the Power Star. Enemies *Incoming Chomps *Octoombas *Paragoombas Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Lava Planet *Castle Planet Cosmic Clones in the Chompworks The player must repeat the process in "Where Chomps are Made of Gold", however, Cosmic Clones on it. Mario must get the Golden Chomp in the hole to get the Power Star. Enemies *Golden Chomp *Cosmic Clones *Octoombas Planets Visited *Rising Platforms Planet Green Star 1 This Green Power Star is located on the Starting Planet. It is placed in a space near the Incoming Chomps' platform. The player must perform a Long-Jump to reach it. Green Star 2 This star is located on the roof of the Flipping Platforms Planet. The Green Star is visible when using the Launch Star from the Lava Planet to this planet, but once you arrive, it is out of view. To reach the star, Mario/Luigi can either side-somersault towards the wall, Wall-Jump off the wall, and Spin backwards to the wall, or Triple Jump towards the wall and then Spin Jump into the Star. Green Star 3 To get this final Green Star, you must redo the "Spring into the Chompworks" mission. When they arrive on the Castle Planet, they must make Mario/Luigi get to the right drill pillar and jump to get the Green Star. Category:Galaxies Category:Galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy 2